up_on_high_groundfandomcom-20200215-history
Bartholowmew Bogroe
Bartholomew Bogroe (Actor-Billy Patricks) Couch crashing freeloader, in his mid-20’s, living as the third wheel roommate with Dillon and Landon for no payment and, as such, is really cashing in on a side gig as a Deejay. We first see Bogroe arriving to the bittersweet door greeting of Landon, who is clearly in disagreement with his other roommate Dillon for allowing his down and out friend Bogroe to crash on their couch as TEMPORARY placement. Commonly referred to as just Bogroe, he's a former high school roommate of the two St. Louis University college students, he lives with. He goes by the name Bogroe which is his last name until Landon finds out through a former classmate and Bogroe's X girlfriend that his real first name is Bartholomew. This classmate and X girlfriend of Bogroe’s is blatantly setup to be a blind date of Landon’s while he studies at a college café so Bogroe can get with Landon’s current girlfriend Tara. Now that more time has passed, Landon labels Bogroe as a freeloader who crashed on the couch to stay a few weeks, now several months, and cracks down on Bogroe’s laziness. Landon forces him to apply for 10 jobs per day then e-mailing his confirmations back as proof. In the sixth episode, Underlying agreements, with the help of neighbor friend Brody, who knows Bogroe's dark side first hand, the two try to store away his DeeJay equipment in the Horseshoe apartment storage area. Brody, who is a babbling nosy neighbor, tries to play it off as if he doesn’t know when Bogroe is caught by neighbor Hayley Sundin, on his way to a money making DeeJay gig with his DeeJay equipment found by her and sleepover friend Thea. Catcalls and bribery from Hayley force his hand to the coercion of cash to keep his secret gig an unknown to Dillon and Landon. Dillon and Landon question Brody about Bogroe's unusual behavior and coy smiles when Landon continues to see online Job applications filtering to his inbox. Bogroe has an ongoing feud of words with sassy neighbor Hayley who follows him to discover he has been storing music equipment for Deejay gigs. Brody, who knows more than Bogroe's roommates about his side gig, ultimately is one of the two neighbors who divulge Bogroe's secret life, much to his demise of his hopes to live at the apartment for free. When Bogroe surprises his roommates with a night of quality cooked food by his new hot Asian girlfriend, Gemma, Dillon and Landon begin to wonder about a possible money making mystery, particularly by the way he is dressing and wooing such a beautiful women. The two paying roommates become even more suspicious when asking neighbor Brody if he knows something they don't about Bogroe who is also gone more often. Landon see’s Facebook pictures Brody posts that he’s with Bogroe at an expensive night club and shortly thereafter Bogroe is busted by blabbing neighbors revealing the truth of his money making. To get back at Landon’s animosity towards him, Bogroe orders an overly large batch of girl scout cookies with forgery and made payable to him at East Valley Academy school. Brody tips off Bogroe that the roommates now know he is working on the side as a club DeeJay, when Hayley’s twin brother Griffin, spills the truth accidentally. In hot pursuit via Landon’s car towards the address of where Borgoe works, the roommates split up, then Dillon literally foot chases Bogroe into a final act of tragedy. Character Background Although early production ideas called for more impending supporting characters to surround the two roommates Dillon and Landon, the character of Bogroe was not part of the original concept for the show. Creators Kreutz and Patterson spit-balled ideas while finishing up production on and off the on location house and set of ''To Inflict ''in 2012 for Up on High Ground. Before the two had an original script and storyboard to include only Dillon and Landon, who were based upon the real lives of Off-the-cuff comedy between then roommates Brayden Patterson and Byron L. Wilson. A discussion of two concurrently running story-lines were evident of the behind the scenes home life and their interactions at the high school they were interning at (East Valley Academy). The primary story-line was to be centered around the ad-lib style comedy and chemistry of actors Brayden Patterson and Byron Wilson However, Crystal Richardson, a future guest star working with Kreutz suggested a third freeloading character be placed in the cast at the roommates apartment, to be the recipient of the butt end of jokes. Richardson suggested to Kreutz to have this third wheel roommate be written as combinations of the dimwitted character Cole Brown and also "Tommy" Strawn, both were two of Martin Payne's three best friends on the 1990s comedy Martin (TV series). Bogroe's crashing on the couch as a temporarily-permanent fixture comes under scrutiny with his apparent mysterious unemployment status. This was a running gag throughout the show until his D-Jay gig is discovered in the finale, which was also written in closely paralleling the Martin best friends. Quote Bogroe’s quote to his new roommate Dillon, after the two finally set some ground rules "Church folk, I get it! I'll be on my best behavior!"